


My Arms Stay Open Late

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy





	My Arms Stay Open Late

Danny shivered as he stood on the platform waiting for the train that would take him home. He disliked late calls, especially on freezing nights like this one. The only thing on his mind at that point was being snuggled with Jackson in their big warm bed. Just the thought of being there made him anxious for the train to come.

When he arrived at his stop, he climbed the subway stairs with purpose. He was almost home, and that meant a bite to eat and Jackson! He hurried up the block to his building, muttering about the elevator taking so long. When he finally reached his floor, and the elevator doors opened, he took off for the apartment like a shot.

Once there, he let himself in quietly, hoping not to wake Jackson. He found a note on the kitchen table mentioning a plate in the fridge. He found the plate, warmed it in the microwave, and ate. When he was finished, he washed his plate and secured the apartment for the night. He went to the bathroom to wash up and headed for the bedroom.

As he stepped into the room, the light from the streetlight streamed through the curtains, casting shadows on the room. Danny saw Jackson laying in the middle of the bed, covers pulled up to his chest, his chestnut curls messy and all over the pillow. Danny felt a surge of love for the the man laying in the bed like he'd never felt for anyone before. The little guy was the reason Danny got up and faced whatever the day threw at him.

He quietly undressed and eased himself into the bed. Jackson immediately turned over and enveloped his man in a gently hug and said: “Hey, babe....”

“I didn't mean to wake you.....”

“I wasn't asleep.....”

“You shouldn't have waited up for me, babe....”

“Doodle, you know my arms stay open late until you come home.....”

 

THE END


End file.
